sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia "Ali" White
Name: '''Alicia "Ali" White '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Fairies, Art, Music, Acting, Dancing Appearance: Alicia is a somewhat short, but rather attractive African-American girl. She stands 157cm (5'2”) and weighs 51kg (112 pounds). Her face is smooth and has thin eyebrows. She tends to wear eyeliner and colorful eyeshadow to emphasize her mahogany eyes. Her nose has the scar of a piercing for a stud on the left side, but she no longer wears one. Here ears are pierced twice in each lobe, usually wearing one pair of dangling earrings and one pair of studs. At the time of “hiring” she is wearing miniature wind chimes as earrings. Her hair is a naturally black afro that stands about one centimeter high; however, she dyes her hair with streaks of color. At the time of her “hiring” she has a stripe of each pink, green, and cyan running fore to aft with her natural black peeking through between them. She now dresses in bright colors, though she does not try to show off her body much. She wears pink sneakers most of the time in school, tight-fitting bluejeans which she has decorated with colorful paints and patches, and gauzy blouses in a variety of pastels. On the day of the “hiring”, she'll be wearing a spring-green blouse and a snow white faux-leather jacket. Biography: Anthony and Yvonne White have four children. The oldest is Eva, now 23 and married and pregnant with her second child. The second is Nathan, now 21 and serving a 10-year prison sentence for armed robbery. The third is Donnie, now 19 and living in an apartment with his girlfriend and new baby on the money he makes with his gang dealing smack. Alicia is the youngest and the only one still living with her parents. Gangs have a lot more influence on the life of the inner city than the police do, and the White family is in the lowest income bracket, and relies on the Fivers (the local gang) to protect them. Every member of the family has been part of the the Fivers, though most of them have escaped the violence. Even Anthony used to be in the gang, but he eventually got a job at a tool-and-die plant which paid well enough to support his family. He noticed that any union members who got too strident got summarily fired, so he has avoided being laid off by refusing to join a union. As a result, he is a favorite of the management at the moment. Alicia grew up being assured by everyone around her that being part of the Fivers was the only way to protect her loved ones, and she had no reason to doubt that. By the time she was twelve, she was hanging out with the girls of the gang and sometimes acting as a lookout for boys moving drugs around. She trusted the elder members that there wasn't anything wrong with what they were doing; she joked along with them that the police were just a rival gang with uniforms. Alicia was 13 when her brother Nathan was arrested and sent to jail. She didn't really understand why it was happening, and she cried a lot during that time. After her tears dried, she turned that raw emotion into anger and became an even more devoted member of the Fivers. She started her freshman year of high school at Detroit Central at that time. She was moody and grim, talking to almost no one who was not in the Fivers. At that time, she did not dye her hair, nor wear any colors beyond black, gray, and brown, and she got a nose stud to show off a little bling. She was a poor student, getting nothing higher than a C in anything, and most of the time barely avoiding failing grades. She passed many of her exams by getting cheat sheets from other gang members at the school. She had no real friends, only allies from her gang. All of that changed just a few month ago. At the end of the summer break before starting her junior year, she attended a party with some of the other girls of the Fivers, but without the boys. There was a good deal of booze there as well as some drugs. Alicia knew that she was a lightweight, so she never did any drugs, and never had more than one beer per night. However, someone at the party spiked her drink with LSD without her knowledge. The acid trip she had profoundly changed her outlook on life. She felt in a very real way that she had fairy wings sticking out of her back. She knew in her heart that she was a fae creature, and that she had been stuck in human form because she was a changeling, a fairy child raised by human parents. She knew that she was different from the humans around her and could break out of their miserable, gang-controlled life. Even after her hallucinations ended, the memory of her fairy wings and the feelings of being capable of more than she had yet been remained, and she decided that she was not going to continue as the human everyone around her expected her to be. She determined to change into that vision of who she could be. As soon as she was able, she began reading everything she could find about fairies and changelings. When she returned to school as a junior, she completely changed her appearance and clothing. Many of the other students didn't recognize her. She dedicated herself to learning everything she could, showing particular interest in the arts: drawing, music, dance, and theater, and her grades are vastly improved over prior years. She began seeking out other girls who were interested in those arts and trying to learn from them, cultivating new friendships. Developing a completely new social group from scratch was not easy, and many of the girls she approached were wary of her. Over a period of a few weeks, she managed to convince most of them that her new outlook was genuine and at least a few of them allowed that she could be counted as a friend. This angered her former “friends” in the Fivers, but she merely told them “that's not who I am any more.” This led to her getting beaten up once after school, but one of her new school friends helped get her cleaned up and safely escorted her home. The Fivers are still a threat, but Alicia keeps away from them as much as she can. Her family has no idea what brought about the sudden change in Alicia. Her parents are worried that by removing herself from the Fivers, she may be putting herself in danger. They are also happy that her grades have improved. At this point her parents are just hoping that her new attitude and grades can last long enough to get her into college. She has never had a boyfriend nor even been on a date. She doesn't think of herself as a sexual person, but she has begun to realize that sex and carnal desire is a part of many arts, so she feels she may have to experiment with it soon. Advantages: Alicia has an optimism and energy which marks her as an extrovert; she can gain many new friends through her attitude. She is smart and interested in her classes, having a broad base of knowledge. She has seen some of the ugly side of gang life and has removed herself from it; she would still be shocked by violence and gore, but could recover more quickly than many. Disadvantages: She is small and not physically strong. Her recent obsession with fairies will disturb and repel some people, and her insistence that she's not truly human will lead some people to doubt her sanity. Her “betrayal” of the Fivers has turned some former friends into enemies. Her lack of experience with any sort of intimacy could lead to further social problems. Designated Number: Gold Team no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Remington 870 Conclusion: Alicia better use that shotgun well, because if she doesn't, she'll end up being an angel instead of a fairy. Mentor's Comment: Just a little out of touch with reality and with one hell of a boomstick. Better put your money down in Alicia, people, because this girl's going to make it far. The above biography is as written by The Bearded One. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Panya Bishara Killed By: Zachariah Johnston Collected Weapons: 'Remington 870 (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Mae St. Clair 'Enemies: 'Panya Bishara, Zachariah Johnston '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ' ''"They cannot stay here. This place is claimed by the Elves." ''- Alicia White talking about the Gold team. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Alicia, in chronological order. '''Pregame *Beat the Lunch Line SOTF-TV *Lucidity *Partly Cloudy *King of the Jungle *Time To Pretend *Of Elves and Men Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alicia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Alicia is such a cute character, and she was consistently amazingly written. I'll admit, initially I was worried that she might become a gimmicky with her Fae based thoughts, but the way it flowed and constantly fit in with what she was talking about seemed so natural it blew me away! Well done Bearded, it was a pleasure to write with you! - FrozenSmoke Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters